The present disclosure relates to vehicle control technology, and more particularly to methods for increasing vehicle safety by analyzing a driver's physical condition.
A traditional vehicle is started by a matched key, which may be convenient in many circumstances. However, the traditional matched key approach is not particularly safe for at least two reasons. First, anyone who has the key of the vehicle can start the vehicle, which may incentivize theft. Second, drivers whose physical condition are not suitable for driving, due to intoxication, likeliness of a heart attack, etc., are allowed to start the vehicle without any prohibitive measures. Current vehicle technologies do not address these safety concerns.